


All of a Sudden

by shinyoten



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Will, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), shower fun, sneaky needy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyoten/pseuds/shinyoten
Summary: Will isn't sure when it happens. Somewhere in-between opiate highs and bad rest stop hot dogs, three-day worn sweats and flannel, and just feeling god-damn restless.In other words, in which a shower between an injured Will and Hannibal while on the run gets a little heated.





	All of a Sudden

Will isn’t sure when it happens. Somewhere in-between opiate highs and bad rest stop hot dogs, three-day worn sweats and flannel, and just feeling god-damn restless. They’re in a cheap motel and he has not shaved in days from being on the road and only having one good arm. They’ve been through three stolen vehicles and seven states already in a couple of weeks, and he keeps wondering when they plan on leaving the country, or when he plans to abandon Hannibal’s cannibal ass. 

Then said cannibal is behind him in moments, wearing only a loose pair of cotton pajama pants with his side tightly bandaged. He leans towards Will, gently taking the razor from him. He wets it under the dingy sink and tilts the younger man’s scarred face towards him. 

“Allow me.”

Shaving is uncomfortable, and Will thinks he should let a beard grow over his new scarring cheek, but Hannibal insists he keep it clean-shaven while the injuries are still healing. Will lets him shave him, saying no words for a while, but notices how close they are in proximity. 

“I’m not a complete invalid you know,” he says after a while, as Hannibal wipes his face clean and inspects the wound in his cheek.

“It’s healing well,” is Hannibal’s soft reply as he sets aside the shaving accessories. He pats Will’s cheek for a long moment, caressing it and eyeing him, as if lost in thought.

Will inhales deeply, caught in one of those awkward-yet-captivated moments as his body stirs despite himself, before he pulls away. “Yeah, ok good. How’s your side?”

Hannibal blinks slowly, sobering. “Sore, but on its way.” He pauses, eyeing Will, who has lost weight over the past few weeks on their run together. He looks gaunt and weary in his loose white t-shirt and boxer shorts. His companion knows he is being observed, and frowns.

“I’mma shower.” He goes to take off his shirt and struggles for a moment with his sling. 

When Hannibal makes no motion to leave, Will clears his throat. “I uh… could use some help I guess.”

A ghost of a smirk appears on Hannibal’s lips as he pulls the shirt over Will’s head, removes the sling, and slips on a plastic covering over his arm to shield it from getting wet. “I’ll start the water. I’m assuming you can take care of the rest.” 

The man doesn’t hesitate to slip out of his clothes in front of Will, sauntering like a lion over to the shower. He seems to be giving the younger man a moment to compose himself, and Will curses to himself, before following suit, dropping his boxers, and sliding into the shower with him.

Steam quickly fills the bathroom. Hannibal is standing underneath the shower head, luxuriating for a moment, before he suddenly opens his eyes and stares at Will with a heavy gaze. Will quickly averts his eyes. This is not the first time they have shared a shower, especially when it came to the first few adrenaline-filled days where they had pulled themselves from the ocean, battered, bloody, and broken. 

Today is different however, as the adrenaline highs and clinical atmosphere are gone. Will awkwardly scoots towards the shower head, getting his hair wet and fumbling for a bottle of shampoo. Hannibal finds it instead and lathers some in his hands and begins to scrub Will’s head like a damn salon lady. Will grunts a “thank you” and leans into him, despite himself, the scrubbing moments lulling him into a daze.

Suddenly the moment is gone though, as Hannibal goes to washing his own hair and Will feels his absence. He observes the older man, eyeing his scarred, yet toned body as the water and soap trickle down his frame. Hannibal says nothing the entire time, but seems to be aware of the staring. Will meanwhile, quickly scrubs himself, and then finally tears his eyes away, feeling fuzzy and in a need to run. When he tries to exit the shower however, Hannibal grabs his wrist lightly, and pulls him back in. He corners Will against the shower wall, holding him by one arm around the waist, before bringing his mouth and teeth to the man’s throat.

Will feels the man’s tongue against the hollow of his throat and gasps in surprise, yet he does not run for it. It happens quickly, Hannibal kissing and then sucking and nipping at his throat hungrily. Will hears his moans, heat quickly filling his entire frame. Hannibal’s legs bump his and he can fill the man’s hardness against his belly. His head swims with confusion and sudden need, as he groans Hannibal’s name.

The man’s hands go to his cock, not even asking for permission, pumping him firmly. Will starts and leans into him, holding onto him for dear life. Hannibal snarls in response, stroking him faster and claiming his lips, stifling Wills shocked and needy noises. It all happens too fast, the sloppy and hungry kiss, the swift strokes, and Will coming into Hannibal’s hand with a cry. The water has gone cold, pouring down on them, washing away the blood that Hannibal has drawn and the semen coating their legs.

Hannibal cups Will’s face, pressing his forehead against his as they collect their breath, before abruptly releasing him and stepping out of the shower, leaving him alone and shuddering against the wall.


End file.
